This invention relates in general to photographic apparatus. More particularly, it is directed to a pocket-size still camera of the self-developing type, wherein a plurality of positive film transparencies can be sequentially exposed, processed and viewed without the necessity of removing them from the camera.
Self-developing cameras are extremely popular for a number of reasons including the fact that they have the facility of offering immediate feedback regarding the quality of a recently photographed scene. This enables a photographer to retake a scene so as to obtain a desired photograph. Most instant cameras, however, provide a positive print format of a size much larger than the negative size format of a small or miniature camera in which the film is exposed and removed from the camera for subsequent laboratory processing. Accordingly, the print format size of the film limits miniaturization of these instant cameras.
It has been found that small or pocket-size photographic cameras are popular among travellers and other amateur photographers because such cameras free them from handling relatively bulky larger cameras.
Towards the end of addressing this situation, miniature self-developing cameras have been developed in which so-called instant slides are exposed and processed. Ordinarily, these positive image transparencies are premounted in a frame for facilitating their subsequent projection.
For representative examples of the prior art relating to miniature self-developing cameras reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,854,903; 3,255,670; 3,350,990; 3,369,469; 3,369,470; 3,421,423,; 3,437,023,; 3,437,024; 3,446,127; 3,446,131; 3,455,222; 3,541,939; 3,541,940; 3,541,937; 3,541,938; 3,575,081; 3,525,293; 3,614,920; 3,648,527; 3,636,844; 4,114,166; 4,132,471; and 4,265,525.
To varying degrees the cameras described in the above-noted patents with the exception of the latter three require the photographer to manually handle the transparencies following processing in order to view them. Handling is, of course, clearly disadvantageous because the possibility for damaging the transparencies exist. Moreover, the individual film units because of their small size require careful handling and storing. Such handling and storing is disadvantageous from a cost and convenience standpoint.
In regard to U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,166 it discloses a miniature self-developing camera having a removable film cassette for retaining a supply of unexposed film units and a removable storage cassette for holding a stack of exposed film units. While the slides can be viewed without touching them, there is required a plurality of film cassettes, a relativetly complicated slide transfer mechanism between such cassettes and a viewing system external to the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,471 discloses a self-developing camera having extensible and retractable housing sections. Also, the camera is required to be placed in the extended condition for forming a retention and/or imbibition chamber for receiving successive exposed film units advanced by the pressure rollers.
In regard to U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,525 there is provided a camera, wherein a plurality of film transparencies are mounted on a disk for sequential exposure, processing and viewing. The camera, while achieving the foregoing, nevertheless requires a relatively complicated film disk cassette in which access and removal of the film units are relatively difficult. Moreover, it requires a rotatable slide cooperable with the cassette for permitting such exposure and viewing. Further, the film transparency includes a negative sheet which tends to minimize clarity of the images when viewed.